1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to servo actuation systems and in particular, but not exclusively, to seeker actuation systems.
2. Discussion if Prior Art
Servo actuation systems are used on a projectile to orient the seeker head with a desired line of sight. For example, such systems can be used on a projectile such as a guided shell, mortar or a guided missile. The systems typically comprise a seeker head, for example an optical or millimetric radar head, mounted on gimbals for movement in the pitch and yaw senses. In the types of projectile referred to it will be appreciated that the seeker actuation system will be subjected to very high acceleration loads when the projectile is launched. The system must therefore be capable of withstanding very high shock loads whilst being able to provide precise and rapid orientation of the seeker head. Furthermore, it is desirable for the system to allow a large angle of look and to be sufficiently agile to cover a wide search pattern and quickly lock onto a target.